Dangerous
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: After the events of GOTG V2 Rocket struggles with the loss of his friends, perfect timing for a criminal to come in and show him what it feels like to be loved again. Or just to take advantage of him, you know either or, rated M for language and certain themes. *GOTG 2 SPOILERS*
1. I fell in love with a criminal

**All characters besides Vixen, Ink, and their team belong to marvel.**

"Quill, we got a call from Nova Corp!" Rocket called from the cockpit of the recently destroyed ravager's ship.

It had been several months since the death of Ego and Yondu, the guardians were still trying to get over the loss but Rocket, Peter, and Kraglin took it the hardest. Because of this the other guardians started noticing how busy the three had been keeping themselves, Kraglin trying to learn how to use Yondu's arrow and Peter and Rocket looking for more work, not to mention taking care of baby Groot.

"What do they want?" Quill questioned as he approached Rocket before hovering over his shoulder.

"Didn't say much, just pretty much said to come to Xandar because of some important shit," Rocket answered with a shrug.

Peter sighed, "Well it can't hurt to drop by to say hello," he paused and turned to Kraglin who was whistling, trying to control the recently repaired arrow, "Kraglin, set coordinates to Xandar."

Kraglin's head shot straight towards Quills, "Aye, aye, captain!"

Kraglin ran over to one of the ships main coordinate controls and entered the coordinates to Xandar, Peter looked away from Kraglin and focused his attention on the anger issued ball of fur he called a friend. Rocket leaned back in his chair as he scratched his neck, no matter how much Peter asked about his and Yondu's time together Rocket would remain silent with a saddened look on his face. As much as Peter wanted to know he didn't want to risk hurting the emotionally distraught raccoon even more then he already was.

"Hey Rocket," Peter spoke with a friendly grin, "How about you go ahead and take a break, I'll take care of things up here."

Rocket gave him a suspicious look before giving a small grunt as he hopped off the chair and headed towards his quarters. While walking there he pasted by Gamora who greeted him warmly which in return he greeted back before she walked into the cockpit, he then passed by Drax who was being bandaged up Mantis. Earlier that week Kraglin had whistled his arrow into Drax's side by accident, this had been the tenth time it happened within the past couple of months and while Rocket at first found it funny he now was just getting tired of Drax's complaining.

Mantis gave a big smile once she saw Rocket, "Hello grumpy puppy, how are you?"

"Uh, hey, I'm doing fine," Rocket responded, grimacing at the name she had given him, "Have you guys seen Groot?"

"Last time I saw him he was sleeping in your room," Mantis answered before placing Neosporin on Drax's wound and pulling out clean bandages from the first aid kit.

"Rocket, teach your child to mind his own space, he keeps getting into my things and it angers me very much," Drax growled.

Rocket smirked while trying to hold back a laugh, "Why, don't want him to show us your romance novels and teddy bear?"

Drax glared at him as Rocket couldn't hold back anymore and burst out into laughter, "That is what I want, so if you don't want me to turn your hide into a hat I suggest you talk to him."

Rocket slowly calmed down from his laughter before waving him off, "Fine, fine, I'll talk to him."

Rocket then thanked Mantis for the information on Groot and continued his journey to his room, once there he opened the door and found his best twig friend curled up into a ball on his pillow. Rocket closed the door behind him and smiled as he walked over to Groot, he carefully sat down onto his bed trying not to disturb the sleeping baby tree.

Groot slowly opened his brown eyes and smiled up at Rocket, "I am Groot," he said as he stretched out his limbs.

"Hey buddy, sorry I woke you," Rocket responded as he rubbed Groot's little head.

Groot just smiled tiredly before holding Rocket's finger in his arms and nuzzling the smooth part of his claw. Rocket returned his smile before carefully laying down next to Groot, as much as he loved baby Groot he couldn't wait till he grew up. The missions they went on were dangerous and if Groot got hurt Rocket wouldn't be able to forgive himself, the thought of Groot getting squished by a rock or stomped on by some oversized alien sent waves of terror throughout Rocket.

He looked down at the child and pulled his finger away from him only to wrap his arm around the little tree. Groot thrummed quietly before nuzzling Rocket's chest, Rocket sighed tiredly, he was tired of thinking of things like if something happened to Groot or the guardians, he wanted to stop thinking of those he lost like Sal, Yondu, and Lylla. Rocket's breath hitched as he thought of her, which was one of the reasons Yondu's death hurt so much. Lylla had done the same thing Yondu had, sacrificed themselves to save others but while Yondu had successfully saved Quill Lylla wasn't as lucky.

Rocket felt tears prick his eyes as he thought of her lying motionless in his arms, all of the remainder of his species, his friends, his family, were gone and if only Lylla hadn't gone back to try to save them then she would've been here with him. Rocket used his unoccupied arm to cover his eyes as tears slowly ran down them, "Idiot," he breath out brokenly, he would have given anything to go back in time to pull her away or go in instead of her. Now because of his mistake his species and his one true love were gone, he was the last of his kind.

"I am Groot?"

Rocket removed his arm from his eyes and looked down at the child who looked up at him with concern.

Rocket wiped away his tears and took a deep breathe, "I'm fine buddy, just tired is all."

Groot continued to look up at him with concern, Groot knew Rocket to well to know that what he was saying was a complete lie and that Rocket was hurting, "I am Groot."

"Seriously buddy, I'm fine."

Groot's brows knitted together in both sadness and annoyance before curling back into Rocket's arm. Rocket kept his gaze on Groot until he heard the little twig breath softly, he looked back up to the ceiling and breathed out deeply, they couldn't get to Xandar fast enough.


	2. She stole my heart and I didn't know

Rocket sat straight up in his bed and quickly covered his ears as Peters voice boomed over the speaker.

"Alright guys we're approaching Xandar, remember we're meeting up with the Nova Corp so we have to be on our best behavior," Quill was then coughing repeatedly while saying Rocket and Drax's name.

Rocket rolled his eyes before jumping off his bed, "C'mon Groot, best not keep Star-Munch waiting."

Groot smiled and nodded before leaping off onto Rocket's shoulder, Rocket patted his head before buckling his belt and picking up his gun. He exited his room and walked up to the cockpit were he saw all of the guardians together, looking out at Xandar.

"It has been so long since I've been to Xandar, I was only a child when I last went," Mantis gasped as they entered Xandar's atmosphere.

"You haven't missed much," Rocket said as he holstered his gun onto his back.

Quill's eyes widened, "What are you talking about; Xandar has some of the best bars and restaurants in the galaxy, not to mention the strip clubs and the fact that we all met here! Well other than Drax."

Rocket just shrugged, "I'm more of a Knowhere person, it's too clean here and securities to high and not to mention all the fascist douchebags here."

Gamora shot a quick glare at Rocket as they all exited the ship besides Kraglin, "This is what Quill meant by 'being on our best behavior' Rocket, we don't want another Sovereign incident."

"Do we have to bring him along if he is going to cause so much trouble?" Drax questioned.

"Hey the Nova Corps love me, sort of-"

"While I would prefer Rocket stay behind or better yet, just shutting up," Quill snapped, "Rocket's apart of our team and he should come with us to see whatever it is the Nova Corps have for us."

When the guardians finally reached the Nova Headquarters Dey was out in the front with multiple guards around him.

"Ah the Guardians of the Galaxy, it's a pleasure to meet with you again," he smiled as he held out his hand.

Quill shook it and smiled in return, "It's good to see you again Dey, so what is it you wanted us to see so badly?"

Dey's smile faded, "We've heard about your incident with your father and are deeply sorry about what happened and we understand if you need some more time to relax. But there is something important we need you to do," Dey said as they entered the Nova Headquarters and walked down one of the main halls, "For the past eight months there have been robberies, petty thievery, property damage, and murders done by a small group of people. We've been tracking them for a while but they always find some way of escaping and when we do catch them they escape from prison, killing many innocents in the process. Since your group knows how to escape from the authority so well we were hoping that you would lend us a hand in this, we will pay you for your help of course."

Rocket scoffed, "Sounds like you people are just too stupid to catch them."

"Rocket," Peter hissed while Gamora smacked him upside his head.

Dey sighed, "Its fine Peter, Rocket does have a point, when it comes to how criminals think we're pretty uneducated in the matter. That's why we brought you and your group in; we're hoping that you can track them down for us," Dey spoke as they entered the war room, "We would prefer if you brought them back alive and will pay around 400,000 units for all members in the group."

"Damn," both Rocket and Quill gaped at the amount.

"Sure, we'll take the job," Quill smirked with a shrug.

Dey smiled, "Great, now there are six of them in the group but we've been only able to track two of them and if you can get them to talk then you can find the rest of them easily. Now the one known as Ink is a shape shifter so don't be fooled by his friendly appearance," a picture appeared that displayed of a cat like creature with glowing yellow eyes with missing irises and his entire body was made up of a pitch black paint-like texture. Dey paused before continuing, he seemed to be hesitant and turned his gaze towards Rocket before continuing. "Ink travels and is emotionally attached to Vixen Vox, an experimented mammal who was used to test how intelligent and human an animal can get. The hardest part in getting to her is Ink; even if you do take him down she has a kill count of five hundred so be on full guard around her."

Peter bit the inside of his cheek before looking down at Rocket who looked emotionless. On the screen show a picture of an animal, a fox to be exact, with tan fur and large ears with multiple piercing in them. Groot looked up at the screen and slowly rubbed the back of Rocket's head, Mantis gasped and rapidly tapped Drax's arm.

"Look, look, she's like the grumpy puppy!"

"Mantis, uh-"

"Where do we find her?"

The team looked down at Rocket with a confused and surprised look, "We'll send you the coordinates right away," Dey said with a frown.

With that Rocket turned away and walked out, "I'll go talk to Rocket," Gamora said as she quickly followed him.

Rocket walked out of the Nova Headquarters, ignoring Gamora's shouting at him to stop until he was grabbed roughly by the scruff of the neck and was spun around causing Groot to fall off his shoulder.

"Rocket, I know that this is a shock but-"

"But what? She's a criminal; we can get a shit-ton of money off of her so we might as well just get this over with," Rocket growled as he turned his back to her.

"Rocket, stop pretending that this doesn't affect you because it clearly does! We have finally found someone like you and you're just going to track them down and turn them in for money? I know you like to pretend you're that heartless but I know for a fact you're not!"

"It doesn't matter alright, just drop it."

"But-"

"Just drop it!" Rocket shouted, teeth bared, ears bent back and tail bristled.

Gamora stood still with a look of shock and annoyance plastered onto her face; Groot looked up at Rocket with fear and worry as he took a couple steps back. Rocket looked down at Groot which caused his face to soften; he slowly and gently picked up Groot and began to walk back to the ship.


	3. She got me hooked after just a touch

Groot sat at Rocket's bedside table and watched with concern as his friend sat on the ground and tinkered with his tools.

"I am Groot?"

"No, I still don't want to talk about it," Rocket grumbled.

Groot frowned and looked out the window, they were heading towards a planet that was much like Knowhere but was ten times bigger and ten times dirtier. Groot didn't know how they were going to find one little fox on a planet that was so much bigger then Knowhere; the Nova Corps said that they put a tracker in her when they sent her to the Kyln.

"I am Groot."

"No shit this feels like a trap, if this chick is as good as the Nova Corp says she is then she would've taken it out by now."

Groot was silent for a moment before asking, "I am Groot?"

Rocket growled and glared at Groot, "I told you not ten seconds ago I don't want to talk about it so stop asking me!"

Groot's little eyes widened before looking down at the ground with tears forming in his eyes. Rocket's ears bent back and his tail hung low as he heard Groot sniffle quietly.

"H-Hey Groot," he murmured as he stood up and approached him, "Hey, I'm sorry buddy, I shouldn't have snapped like that."

Groot looked up at him and tightly wrapped his arms around Rocket's hand, "I-I am G-Groot?"

He sighed, "I just, I don't know what to do, I never thought I'd find anyone else like me, I don't know how to handle all this shit."

"I am Groot?"

"Yeah of course, I think," he shook his head, "I don't know if I should turn her over to the Nova Corps, it really all depends what Quill and the others think."

"I am Groot," Groot said with a smile.

Rocket smiled back and chuckled, "Thanks buddy."

Rocket patted Groots head as the door to his room swooshed open, "Hello Rocket, how are you feeling?" Drax questioned before entering.

Rocket turned to him with a curious look, "Um, why?"

"You seemed to be quiet upset back on Xandar, I was just curious if everything is alright."

"Yeah, everything's fine," Rocket answered with a shrug.

Drax eyed him carefully before continuing, "Are you sure Rocket? You have finally found someone who is a little beast just like you and she is female, you could restart your species and have a family by blood if you lay with her."

Rocket grimaced, "Dude, that's the last thing I want to think about right now. Besides, we have to turn her over to the Nova Corp so I don't see the point of it."

Drax was silent with thought, "We do not have to turn her over immediately, we can talk to her and see what she is like and if she turns out to be a greater threat then we turn her into the Nova Corp or just kill her."

Rocket shook his head and sarcastically spoke, "Gee, thanks Drax."

Drax smiled, "You are welcome, Rocket."

With that Drax turned away and exited the room, Rocket looked at back at Groot and scoffed, "I never thought Drax would be that interested in shit like that."

"I am Groot."

Rocket grinned before looking out of the window; there he saw the planet the criminal was located on. The planet was orange with brown covering some of its areas, the brown parts of this planet were cities and some of them were so big it would cover one third of the planet.

"I am Groot."

Rocket frowned as he stared out at it, after a couple minutes he picked up Groot and walked out of his room.


	4. Like ooo she's so dangerous

The guardians landed on the planet and were greeted with wall to wall crowds with scantily clad woman dancing in the windows of stores and small areas that were fenced in with two lizards like creatures biting and tearing the flesh off of each other while people cheered with money bald up in their fists. The smell of sewage, sweat, booze, and vomit filled the guardian's nostrils as they struggled to make it through the street.

"Are you certain that bringing Groot here is a good thing?" Gamora question as she watched Groot ride Rocket's shoulder.

"Groot will be fine, besides, I'll be watching him at all times so just relax," Rocket answered with a confidant grin.

"How far is this mammal, Quill?" Drax asked as he held onto Mantis's shoulder tightly so she wouldn't get separated from them.

"Well, if I'm reading this thing right then she shouldn't be too far from us, maybe about one mile or so," Quill answered.

"I don't feel right about this," Gamora murmured, "Any criminal with half a brain would know that if they got caught by the Nova Corp then they would've put a tracker in them, how do we know that it's still in her?"

Peter frowned and eyed the area around them, "Well, depending on where they put it in she might now be able to get it out without seriously hurting herself, and even if she did remove it we still should go check the coordinates out just in case."

Gamora shook her head, "I just have a really bad feeling about this."

Soon after she spoke the tracking device started to beep out violently, Peter's head shot up as the device showed that the signal came from a nearby alley way. The guardians darted towards the alley way, pushing and shoving random civilians in their way. Once they were at the entrance of the alley they pulled out their weapons and hugged the outer wall, waiting for a fight. Peter looked over at Gamora and nodded his head towards the inner alley, Gamora nodded before both of them turned the corner and aimed their weapons at the expected criminal.

"Where is she?" Drax murmured as they scanned the completely empty alley way.

"Keep your guard up, who knows what type of traps could be in here," Peter spoke softly.

Groot clung onto Rocket's fur as they eyed the walls and ground for traps, Rocket's ears twitched as he tried to focus his hearing on any subtle beeping or whirring.

Rocket's eyes widened when he heard the quiet click, "Quill!" he shouted, but it was too late. The mine had been activated and a shock wave burst out from it, knocking the guardians off their feet and slamming them into the ground. Rocket heaved as the air was knocked out of his lungs and his head slammed against the cold hard ground, turning his vision into complete darkness.

The world around his was spinning as Rocket slowly opened his eyes, he could hear muffled voices and saw a blurry Mantis hovering above him.

"He's awake!" Mantis said with relief as she looked over at the others.

Gamora looked over at Rocket with concern as she approached him, "Rocket, how are you feeling?"

Rocket groaned as he rubbed his head, "Like shit, w-what happened exactly?"

"Vox did exactly what we expected, she set a trap and we were stupid enough to walk into it," Quill answered.

Rocket scoffed, "'We'? You're the one who walked into the damned trap."

"I didn't hear you say anything till it was too late!"

"Both of you stop it!" Gamora snapped, "We have more important things to focus on, so stop acting like children and start acting like adults!"

Rocket huffed before standing to his feet, he brushed the dirt off of himself and looked around to see were Groot was. Rocket's ears shot up as he spun around franticly, trying to spot were the little twig was.

"Why are you spinning?" Drax questioned.

"Maybe he's trying to chase his tail!" Mantis giggled.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Rocket shouted fear laced within his voice, "Groot, where is Groot!?"

The guardians were dead silent as Rocket ran up and down the alley searching for Groot, Rocket called out for him as loud as he could before looking down at the ground to make sure he wasn't blown up into pieces.

"It's ok Rocket, Groot has to be around here somewhere, we'll find him," Peter said hesitantly as Rocket's breathe quickened with every step he took.

"No, no, no, said I would protect him, said I would keep an eye on his, said I would keep him safe, oh god, oh god no not again!" Rocket hitched, thoughts of someone kidnapping Groot or turning him into a million pieces were causing tears to sting his eyes.

Mantis frowned, "It's alright Rocket, we'll find Groot, I mean that hole couldn't have taken him that far."

Rocket froze, "Hole, what hole?"

"That hole over there," Mantis pointed to a small hole dug, it was about ten inches high and seemed to go on for miles.

Rocket stared down the hole and examined it silently, "I'm going done there."

"What?!" Peter gaped.

"You guys go look around and see if he went back to the ship, I'll go down and see if he went this way," Rocket said as he started to crawl down the hole head first.

"But Rocket-"

"Quill, please just do this for me."

Peter looked down at the whole and then to Gamora, he sighed in defeat, "Alright, but if anything happens call us."

"Will do Pete," Rocket answered as he slowly made his way down the cramped hole.

The hole was dark and dusty, Rocket struggled to move and coughed out some of the dust that was invading his lungs. Rocket soon found a steady way of moving in the cramped space, trying hard not to think about what would happen if the tunnel collapsed. Rocket stopped suddenly when the tunnel split into three different ways, he growled, of course it wasn't going to be easy. Rocket sniffed the air as he ears twitched, he tried to pick up Groot's earthy scent but instead could only smell the scent of the criminal. The criminals scent was strongest in the left tunnel and consisted of booze, dirt, blood, sweat, and a natural female hormone. Rocket scowled; if that criminal had hurt Groot then she'd be dead for sure. Rocket made his way down the left tunnel and tried his hardest to ignore the tiny sharp rocks that were being embedded into his skin.

After what felt like hours of crawling in the dark he finally saw light at the end of the tunnel, the tunnel made a sharp turn up and Rocket crawled up the small dirt wall and hid low as he started to hear voices. He pulled out his gun slowly before jumping out of the hole and pointing his gun at the criminal, Rocket glared at fox who had already pulled out her gun, she seemed to be expecting him, or someone at least. Groot sat on a crate sitting in the corner, he seemed to be totally calm and unaware of the threat at stake. She stood there, frozen in place and eyes wide as she looked at Rocket.

"Y-you're just like me, how, how is that possible?!"

"Small galaxy I guess, now look I'm just here for my friend-"

"Shut up, even if you are like me don't think for a second that I won't kill you because of it, now put the gun down and I'll think about giving your friend to you," she hissed, Rocket did as he was told and dropped it onto the ground, "Good, now kick it away," he again did what she said. She looked down at the gun and then back to him, "Didn't think you'd be so cooperative."

"Just don't hurt Groot," Rocket said sternly.

Her large ears twitched, "Oh please, I would never hurt the twig, he's too damn adorable. Now who sent you to find me, Nova Corp, the Ravagers, the Kree?"

"Nova Corp sent me, they want you and your team, they'll pay a pretty penny for all of you."

"So, I take it that means you're going to send the only one who's like you to prison?" She mused as her tails black tip twitched.

"Says the woman who is currently pointing a gun at me," Rocket scuffed, "Listen lady I'm just here for Groot and your bounty, once we hand you over to the Nova Corp I don't care what you do, you can break out of jail and go on a murder spree for all I care."

"So you're just in this for the money?" She questioned as she slowly lowered her gun.

"Pretty much."

She shrugged, "I can respect that, but I'm not going to tell you were the rest of my group is."

"Loyalty?"

"Not really, mainly because they'll kick my ass if I do," she grinned, "Honestly trying to escape prison would be more interesting than staying in this shit hole for another day. But if I do go with you how do I know that you'll just turn me over to the Nova Corp and not someone else that would pay a higher price?"

"Well, first it'll have to do with what my team thinks, and also you don't," he stated bluntly, "But while we're on that discussion, how do I know you won't just shoot me when my backs turned?"

"You don't, but what's the fun in knowing?"

"The fact of knowing that you'll live another day."

She just shrugged in agreement, "I guess you have a point there."

"So you'll come with me without fighting?"

She was quite for a moment before groaning and rolling her eyes, "I guess, I mean it'll give me some time to learn about the last of my kind, so what the hell."

"I am Groot," Groot spoke happily as he jumped off a crate and ran over to Rocket.

"Hey buddy," Rocket smiled as Groot clung onto his leg, "Didn't think you'd be so easily convinced," he stated as he looked back up at her.

"Well you caught me at the right time and place so," she shrugged, "I'm Vixen by the way, but I'm guessing you already know that."

He nodded, "I'm Rocket and this is Groot."

"I am Groot."

She grinned, "I figured as much."


	5. She got me locked up Tossin' the key

"Are the cuffs really necessary?" Vixen questioned as the guardians surrounded her.

Both she, Rocket, and Groot had made it back to the ship where the guardians had went back to in search for Groot. Vixen currently had her back turned towards Gamora as Gamora cuffed her tightly.

"Because we'd prefer you not trying to kill us or escape," Peter snapped.

"Oh please, the worst thing I'd do blow up your ship via bomb which would kill me in the process or just make the ship crash land, you know mediocre things."

"I do not like this creature, she is annoying and will get on my nerves very quickly," Drax mumbled to Peter.

"That means I'm doing my job right," Vixen smirked as Quill started to lead her into the ship.

"Alright let's not patronize the walking rage monster."

Drax cocked his head, "I thought that was Rocket?"

"Oh shut the hell up I'm a delight to be with!"

Gamora rolled her eyes as she picked up Groot and entered the ship along with the others. Peter walked Vixen over to a small cell in the corner where he put her in, quickly took off her handcuffs, and locked the door behind her.

"Rocket you watch her, I'll go set the coordinates for Xandar," Peter stated before leaving the room.

Drax eyed the exit before looking down at Rocket, "I will go try to convince Quill to take the long way to Xandar so you can have more time alone with the beast."

"Eh Drax you don't have to do that," Rocket grimaced.

"I insist, it will help with your trying to seduce her into having children to continue your long deceased species," Drax said with a sincere smile before leaving as well.

Rocket groaned before slowly looking over to the fox, "So uh, just to make this clear, I'm not tryin' to sleep with ya or anything."

She shrugged, "Its fine, hell I'd get it if you were trying to, being the last of your kind is pretty lonely and sometimes the thought of little puffy versions of yourself running around is a comforting thought."

Rocket nodded as Groot came over to them and sat on the ground with a bowl full of M&M's, "So who did you kill that made the Nova Corp so desperate to find you?"

"It's not who I killed, just how many, I did kill some important people but only once or twice. I mainly did it because they were pricks and needed to die, but now days I just try to do bounties though the Nova Corp still doesn't like that it seems."

"What about your group?"

"For a long time my 'sister' would have people pay her to kidnap and torture people who hurt or wronged the payer for information or just for the payer's enjoyment. She had limits though; she would only pick clients who had good reasons why they wanted the person to hurt. I dappled in it but it always took too long, but for a long time my 'sister' and the group would do that while stealing and doing bounties. But for the past year or so my 'sister' has for some reason became some sort of saint and only hunts for bounties."

"Sounds pretty fucked up."

"Depends how you look at it."

"So you kept saying 'sister', is she like us?"

Vixen shook her head, "No, she's human," Rocket gave an odd look, "It's a long story, but basically I'm adopted."

"So does that mean you spent your childhood together?"

"More or less, during my teenage years I ran off because of certain reasons and I just wanted my own space. In a way I'm glad I did it but in another it was one of the dumbest ideas I've done, you've been out in the real world, you know what it's like."

Rocket nodded with a sigh, "Yeah, tell me about it."

"So what about you, what's your story with these guys?" Vixen questioned as she gave a nod towards the doorway Drax and Peter exited.

"Quill, the humie, had a bounty on him so Groot and I tried to cash him in but Gamora, the green chick, got in the way and then the four of us were put into prison where we met Drax and that's pretty much it. That and we also saved the galaxy; you know, nothing that spectacular," Rocket spoke nonchalantly as he crossed his arms.

"Oh well congratulations, you saved a galaxy of idiots."

"Yeah, you being one of them," Rocket scoffed.

"Touché," she grinned before looking down at Groot, "What about him, how'd you meet him?"

Rocket looked down at Groot who looked up at him affectionately, "Groot was exiled from his home because he saved a human his species was experimenting on. Groot at some point was thrown into prison, the same prison I was in at the time and he helped me escape and ever since then we've been together."

"Has he always been this small?" She questioned as she knelt down in front of Groot.

Rocket shook his head, "No, he used to be around six feet tall but while we were heroically saving the galaxy shit happened and he broke into millions of pieces. Thankfully he's regrow able; I just hope he doesn't stay this small forever."

"I am Groot?"

"No Groot, I'm not intimidated by your cuteness I just miss how tall and strong you were."

"I am Groot!"

"Oh shut up," Rocket frowned as Groot giggled and rocked back and forth on the ground.

Vixen looked back and forth between the two of them, "How can you understand him?"

"I don't know I've just been always able to understand him."

Vixen nodded before awkward silence settled between the two of them, Rocket then sat down and sighed.

"So, where exactly did you come from?"

Vixen frowned and was silent for a second as she thought, "I honestly don't know, all I know is that I was an experiment to see how human an animal could be and some of my 'sister's' memories was used in the experiment in order to have human emotions and gave an illusion of a decent childhood. My sisters personality, memories, ideas, beliefs were implanted inside of my head and as time went on they changed into my own thoughts and feelings. What about you, what's your story?"

Rocket hummed, "I was experimented on a planet called Half-World and I was made to protect a bunch of insane people along with more of our species. Shit happened and I decided that it would be best if I left with some of my friends, I did and long story short here I am."

"So, your friends, are they?" Vixen trailed off.

Rocket was silent for a moment before sighing, "You see them at all?"

"No-"

"Exactly."

Vixen frowned as her ears and tail lowered, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Rocket shrugged, "You can't save everyone."

Groot looked sad as he stared up at Rocket, he then awkwardly squirmed around before asking, "I am Groot?"

"He wants to know if you want something to eat or drink."

"Beer if you have it," Vixen answered as she sat down, back against Rockets and the only thing separating them are the metal bars.

"I am Groot!" Groot smiled before running off to the kitchen.

Vixen watched him leave before sighing, "So if we're taking the long way to Xandar and you really want to get to know me, can't I come out of this cell?"

"I'm getting to know you just fine with you in there, besides you may try to kill us."

"And if I do you feel free to throw me back in here."

Rocket looked back at her and studied her expression before groaning, "Fine."


	6. Even if I tried she wouldnt let me leave

"Rocket what the hell man!?" Peter squawked as Vixen stood next to Rocket without her handcuffs on.

"Oh calm down Quill, it's not that big of a deal," Rocket said with his arms crossed as Vixen looked around the makeshift living room.

"Not a big deal? Dude she's wanted over multiple galaxies, what do you mean it's 'not a big deal'?!"

Vixen walked around the living room with widened eyes as she stared at all the clutter that surrounded her.

"Listen she's the last of my species so I should be responsible for her," Rocket growled.

"I would agree with you if it wasn't for the fact that she's _wanted_ and a _psycho_ _and_ the fact that you aren't responsible at all!"

"Not responsible? I take care of Groot, he's basically my child!" Rocket snapped.

"Oh look, she already has a weapon," Peter pointed out as Vixen picked up one of Drax's blades from the floor.

"Well thank god she was here to find it before Groot got himself hurt," Rocket said as he shook his hand towards her, "Ain't that right Vox?"

Vixen looked up with confusion, "What?"

Peter sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Rocket I honestly don't care if she's the last of your species, she's a criminal and needs to be confined."

"You know what Quill, I get it I totally do but you see there's a slight problem, she's gone."

"What?!" Quill shouted as he turned around and saw that Vixen was gone, "How can she be gone she was just here!?"

"Hey your guess is as good as mine, I mean maybe she wouldn't have disappeared if you'd had just shut up!" Rocket snapped as he followed Quill down the hall.

"What are you talking about? This wouldn't have happened if you hadn't been an idiot and let her walk around the ship!"

"Oh yeah of course just throw the blame on to me cause of course it's _my_ fault!"

"It is your fault!" Quill shouted as a vain bulged from his neck.

"What is going on?" Gamora hissed as she and Drax approached them with baby Groot sitting on her shoulder.

"We heard Quills womanly screams and thought you were in danger, do I need to rip out someone's spleen?" Drax questioned as he flexed his biceps without even moving his arms.

"Yeah because of Rocket's stupidity Vox is running around the ship freely, not only that but we're taking the long way to Xandar because of his need to bang!"

Gamora glared down at Rocket, "What were you thinking!?"

"Ok first of all you have no room to talk Quill, and second Drax is the one who wanted us to take the long way!" Rocket shouted back as the fur on his tail bristled.

"I was just trying to help you feel the same powerful and erotic feeling I felt the moment I met my beloved."

"What the hell are you even talking about!?" Rocket gaped as he yanked his ears down.

"Shut up all of you, right now we need to find Vox before she tries to kill us," Gamora growled as she stood in between Drax and Rocket.

Peter took a deep breathe, "Alright we should split up, I'll tell Kraglin to set the ship into lock down."

Groot stretched his head out and gasped before jumping up and down and pointing at something, "I am Groot!"

The group turned around to see Vox standing there with a bottle of beer in her hand; she looked at them as if they were crazy.

"Oh hey, what's up?" she said before taking a gulp of the alcohol.

"See she didn't kill us," Rocket smirked before crossing his arms.

"Yeah not yet," Peter yelped, "Alright Vox, you're going back into your cell."

She took a step back as Peter walked towards her, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, can't I just stay in the living room the cell is super uncomfortable!"

"You are our prisoner, not our guest," Gamora said sternly.

"Oh come on Gammy, Vox is the last of my kind shouldn't we treat her like family?" Rocket questioned as he rested his hand on Vox's shoulder.

"How many times do I have to say this Rocket, she is a criminal!" Peter growled.

"I am Groot?"

"That's a very good point Groot, aren't we still technically criminals?"

"We're trying to undo our wrongs," Gamora stated.

Drax cocked his head to the side, "We are?"

"Yes we are," she responded with a glare.

"How do you know I'm not?" Vixen asked.

The guardians looked at her with questionable looks, "Um you tried to kill us, kidnapped Groot, and you have a shit load of crimes on your record," Peter stated.

"Correction, I stunned you, Groot followed me, and-" she paused for a second, "Yeah I got nothing for the last one."

"I am Groot."

"Groot's right, we should make a vote."

Gamora sighed, "We're not making a vote the decision is already decided."

"Listen if you lock me in that cell again I'd defiantly cause a lot of trouble, but if you let me walk around freely I wouldn't be as troublesome and you'd get to know me a lot easier," Vixen stated matter-of-factly.

"And how are we supposed to trust you?"

"Because I know that the generator isn't that far from here and I could've easily destroyed it with one of Rockets bombs, or I could've shot you with one of Rockets guns, but instead I got a beer and decided that killing you would be a bad idea because the Nova Corp likes you and I'm feeling super lazy right now."

"Laziness is just another way of saying you are weak," Drax spoke.

"C'mon guys she has a point, if she really wanted us dead she would've done it by now," Rocket said with big begging puppy dog eyes.

"I am Grooooooot?" Groot asked in a pleading voice.

Peter groaned as his head fell back, "Ok you know what, fine, I don't care but if she kills one of us don't come to me because I will so totally rub it in your face!" he shouted as he left towards his quarters.

Gamora looked at Vixen and Rocket before rubbing her forehead, setting down Groot, and leaving to her quarters as well.

Drax smiled at the two, "I shall leave you two alone now," then he left just as Gamora and Peter did.

"So are you guys always like this," Vox questioned.

"Pretty much but you get used to it fairly quickly," Rocket answered with a shrugged, "So is there anything you want to do?"


	7. This could be love How could that be

Peter laid on his bed as he listen to his music trying to get the criminal who was currently living with them out of his head.

"Peter, Peter, when are you going to come out? It's been two hours," Gamora questioned as she knocked on his door.

Peter sighed before standing up and opening his door, "Anyone dead yet?"

"If this is bothering you so much why don't you just put a stop to it?" Gamora asked as she crossed her arms.

Peter shrugged, "I don't know Gamora I'm just so tired, everything with my dad and Yondu, the last thing I want to do is bring some psycho path back to the Nova Corp."

"Then why did you agree to it in the first place?"

"Because of Rocket, Gamora," Peter snapped, "After Yondu he's been acting differently and because of how young Groot is he probably doesn't talk to him about personal shit. Trust me I was going to turn down the mission until I saw what Vox was, but there's no way she's killed that many people she's too small and fragile looking, there's something not right about this," Peter said as he rubbed his forehead and thought out loud.

"Looks can be deceiving, Peter."

"I know but this still doesn't seem right, if she's as dangerous as Nova Corp says she is then why hasn't she tried anything yet?"

"Maybe she's just waiting for the time to strike or maybe she's doing this for Rocket."

Peter shook his head, "It still doesn't feel right."

Gamora frowned before resting her hand on his shoulder, "Peter I understand how you feel, Vox has to be hiding something but for now we should just act normal but keep on high alert just in case we're right."

Peter was silent for a moment before nodded his head slowly, "Yeah, I guess we can do that for now."

With that Peter pulled out his ear buds and walked out of his room with Gamora, both of them walked down the hallway towards the kitchen and just as they were approaching it they heard a loud crash and hysterical laughter. They both ran into the kitchen were they saw trash covering the floor as the trash can laid on its side and Rocket on his knees as he wheezed in laughter, Vixen was currently crawling out of the trashcan with the remains of food covering her.

"What the hell is going on here?"

"You flarking idiot!" Rocket gasped out as he fell onto his back.

Vixen glared at Rocket as she stood to her feet, "Fuzz ball over here challenged me to a jetpack race and while we were racing he pushed me and I feel into the trash."

"Hey that's what you get for calling me raccoon," Rocket snapped as he recovered himself.

"That's what you are you moron!"

"Idiots," Gamora growled softly before picking up the trashcan.

"And what are you exactly, some type of big eared cat?" Peter questioned.

"I'm a Fennec Fox."

"A what?"

She sighed, "A Fennec Fox, I'm a desert fox located mostly in North Africa."

"Why didn't you just say that?"

She glared at Quill, "Because I was hoping that you would know something about the animals on your planet."

"I haven't been there in over 20 years, how do you expect me to remember?!"

"You know what he is!" Vox growled as she pointed at Rocket.

"That's only because I remember my grandfather shooting the raccoons that would get into our trashcans, he even skinned one and turned it into a hat."

Rocket starred at Quill, "What the hell is wrong with you hummies?"

"Oh you're one to talk," Quill snapped back.

"What did I do?"

"You created a mess just because someone called you a raccoon."

"It's annoying!"

Vixen groaned out loudly, "God I'm getting a headache, Rocket I'm bored I wanna do something."

"Then go do something I don't care."

"I don't know what to do!" She whined, "Show me something we can do that won't end up with me in a trashcan."

Rocket was silent for a moment, "We can always mess around with Drax."

Rocket stood up and walked out of the kitchen with Vixen as her tail wagged in excitement, "Ooh maybe we sharpie his face and put a penis on his forehead!"

Rocket laughed, "Yeah I already did that."

"Well then what do you have in mind then almighty gag king?" She snapped sarcastically.

The two fur balls walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, "Well one time I put some of Quills shaving cream into Drax's hand while he was sleeping and I got him to smack himself with it, kind of back fired when he saw himself in the mirror and couldn't stop laughing."

Vixen chuckled, "Have you tried the hand in the bucket gag?"

He laughed, "Yeah, that ended as well as you'd think. There was one time Quill blamed me for something I didn't do so I put a Valisker in his bed and his reaction was priceless," Rocket laughed loudly, Valisker being a type of space spider.

Vixen laughed as well, "Got to remember that one for when one of my buddies decides to dick with me."

Rocket's laughter died down as he examined her, "So your team, what're they like?"

Vixen scoffed, "Well there's seven of us, three being boys and the rest being girls, and no it isn't hot living with a bunch of girls because they all act like teenage boys and let's not talk about when their periods sink up."

Rocket winced, "Sounds like a ton of fun."

She nodded, "Oh yeah, lots, the only mature one is my sister and even then she has her moments."

"I thought there were only six of you?"

"There was, that is until we got a new kid, he being one of the boys. The two we had before are complete morons but he was different, he actually was a decent human being, he's a 'cute' thing because of how he's eighteen and yet looks like he's twelve. The weirdest thing about that is how he's dating my sister."

"How old is she?"

"Twenty one last time I checked."

"Damn, how's that working out for them?"

"Honestly not too bad, he's more of a submissive emotional person while my sister is more of a dominate and logical one. But yeah, they seem to be doing fine, but if I find out she has been taking advantage of him I'll kill her, he's a good kid and doesn't need that bullshit," Vixen hissed to herself.

Rocket looked at her with confusion, "You know for someone who has a kill count of over five hundred you seem a little nicer than a typical serial killer."

"So I take it the Nova Corp didn't tell you who I've killed?" Rocket shook his head before she let out a huff of air, "Of course not, I focused my killings on other major criminals and assholes who deserved it, the only times I killed an innocent was because of collateral damaged but of course the Nova Corp wouldn't mention that."

"I find it a little hard to believe you've killed that many."

"That's because you'd be right, I've killed a lot just not that many, for a while my sister took my name to use so she could go do some really illegal shit back when she was a teen before she became Miss-Goodie-Two-Shoes."

Rocket scoffed, "Sounds like I hit a nerve there."

"Shut up asshole, listen my sister and I just aren't on good terms right now," Vixen snarled at him, baring her sharp, slightly yellow, teeth.

"Alright, alright, didn't mean any harm," Rocket said as he held up his hands defensively.

Rocket starred as she fell back against the couch and sighed, she was so much smaller than him, her head come up just a little under his shoulder and her ears reached up to the beginning of his. Rocket stood up with a groan, "Here I'll show you to your quarters."

Vixen nodded and stood up to fallow him, they walked down the hallway in silence until they reached a particular door, Rocket opened the door and let her walk in first. In the room sat a bed with clean sheets and a chair sitting in the corner with a built in closet next to it.

"Go ahead a make yourself at home; just don't break anything, unless it's Quills."

She nodded, "Thanks Rocket."

He returned her nod before closing the door, Vixen breathed deeply before falling back onto her bed.


	8. Im fallin for a perfect little thief

Vixen sat up and breathed deeply as she looked around the room, trying to remember where she was. She sighed in relief before falling back onto her pillow; she stared up at the ceiling before looking to her side to see what time it was. The alarm clock read that it was around two in the morning and with a defeated sigh she got up out of bed, she knew that she would never be able to fall back asleep. She stripped herself of her sweat drenched clothes and wrapped herself with a blanket before exciting the room to find some spare clothes. She walked into the kitchen where she saw Rocket sitting at the dinner table working away at one of his gadgets.

"Rocket, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he said before looking at her, "Where's your clothes, you trying to seduce me?"

She scoffed, "Yeah Rocket I just met you and I already want to jump your bones, don't be that stupid."

"Hey I wouldn't blame ya, I am very attractive," Rocket grinned as she took a seat next to him.

"Maybe, if you're into flea bags that is."

Rocket growled, "Hey you're just like me so I don't want to hear it."

Vixen chuckled, "I'm just messing with you Rocket, you are a very attractive flea bag."

He just shrugged, "I'll take it."

"But seriously though, why are you up?" Vixen asked as she rested her cheek on her hand.

Rocket was silent for a second, "I couldn't sleep, I always have problems sleeping at night. What about you?"

"Yeah, same here," she said hesitantly, "Hey Rocket, do you think there might be more of us out there? I mean we found each other, who knows who else might be out there."

Rocket shrugged, "Maybe, honestly just finding one person who's like me helps fill a certain gap."

"You're not wrong; it's just what happens after we get to Xandar?"

Rocket turned towards her, "What'd you mean?"

She sat up straighter, "Like once we get to Xandar and I'm turned into the Nova Corps what'll happen? Will we just separate and that'll be it or will something else happen where we stick together?"

"I don't know, where is all of this coming from?"

"Just thinking," she answered, "Also it's late and I always think of serious things when it's late."

Rocket could tell she was lying and that something else was bothering her but he couldn't tell what, "Look if there's something bugging you go ahead and say it."

"Nothing's bugging me Rocket, like I said I'm just thinking."

Rocket studied her for a moment before looking away and getting back to work on his weapon, "So uh, when we went to the Nova Corps they talked about this shape shifter named 'Ink', they said that he's your body guard and that he protects you so if that's true then where is he?"

Vixen frowned as she stared at the table, "Ink never leaves my side, even when you don't see him, he's always there watching."

Rocket raised his brow, "Well that's not creepy at all."

Vixen chuckled, "Ink will show up before we make it to Xandar so you don't need to worry about your payment."

"I don't know if I should be more worried about the payment or your friend."

"Payment, Ink can be threating when he wants to be but once he sees you, you should be fine."

"Because we're the same species?"

She nodded, "Ink knows the hell I've been through when it comes to searching for people like me so you shouldn't have to worry."

Rocket nodded and stretched his arms as Vixen laid her crossed arms on the table and rested her head on them, "So are you feeling tired at all?"

She shrugged, "No, not really."

Rocket stood from the table and hopped onto the ground, "Good cause I'm bored and I wanna do some things."

"Like what?"

"Eh Quill's been bugging me lately so I sort of want to dick with him, if you wanna help feel free to come along."

"I've got nothing else better to do so why not," Vixen spoke before following him into his room were Groot slept, "Damn and I thought my room was a trash heap."

"Oh shut up, the only one who comes into my room is me and Groot and he adds a lot to the mess mind you," Rocket snapped as walked over to his end table and pulled out Peter's Zune. "Quill listens to this shit all the time and because Groot loves it so much I steal it from time to time for him, and since you're a chick and probably love the sappy romance bull you can go ahead and listen to it if you want."

Vixen chuckled, "Thanks Rocket, I'll be sure to play this when I'm watching my cheesy romance movies while doing my nails and gossiping about boys to my girlfriends."

Rocket grinned, "That's the spirit, now you can dick with anyone on the ship besides Groot or Gamora, Gamora mainly because she's pretty horrifying when she's pissed."

"And Groot because he's your child right?"

"He's not my child," Rocket scoffed, "But seriously don't mess with him."

Vixen smiled and nodded, "Don't worry Rocky I won't mess with Groot, now what tools are we going to use for Quill and the others."

Rocket took her into the bathroom were he grabbed toilet paper and shaving cream before going into the kitchen and grabbing a bucket and rope. They both climbed onto the counter and placed the bucket into the sink where they filled it up with water.

"So how exactly are we supposed to carry this?" Vixen questioned as she eyed the bucket full of water.

"Eh it's just water, shouldn't be that heavy."

She looked at him with a shocked expression, "What the hell have you been smoking?"

"Just shut up and help me," Rocket groaned as he lifted it up by the rim.

Vixen proceeded to help him and as they were about to reach the counter the water sloshed around in the bucket, almost spilling. They set it down onto the counter and after a moment of catching their breath Rocket pushed it causing water to splash onto Vixen, lubricated the counter underneath it, and caused the bucket to slip off the counter and onto the floor.

"Rocket!" Vixen shouted as the water seeped through her blanket.

"Oh please it's not like there's anything there!" Rocket said without thinking before Vixen pushed him into the sink and turned on the faucet.

Rocket screeched as cold water hit his jumpsuit and sunk through it onto his fur, he scattered out of the sick and jumped onto the floor, rushing over to the shaving cream. He and Vixen studied each other as he held onto the shaving cream, both of their tails snapping back and forth like two cats stalking a bird. Vixen then darted towards him and tackled him to the ground as Rocket sprayed shaving cream all over her. She grabbed some of the shaving cream covering her head and shoved it onto Rocket's snout before he pushed her off and darted off into the living room. He jumped onto to couch were he grabbed a pillow and held it up defensively, Vixen followed him, not caring about the blanket anymore, and jumped onto the couch as Rocket flung the pillow at her.

Vixen pounced at him grabbing onto his legs causing them both to fall onto the ground with a thud. Vixen struggled to pin his arms above his head as he kicked and squirmed, his back legs scratched at her stomach and she bit his neck trying to keep him pinned. Rocket flung her over so he was on top and quickly jumped off of her and ran down the hallway with her hot on his tail. He darted into the control room and jumped on and off multiple chairs in order to get away from her, she leaped over a chair and once again pinned him onto the ground with his back against her stomach.

"Just accept it!" She yelled as he twisted his arm behind his back.

"Alright, alright, just let go of me you dust bunny!"

She did as she was told and fell back onto her back as Rocket did the same; they laid there and panted as their adrenaline died down.

"Didn't think you give up so easily," Vixen gloated with a smirk.

"Didn't think you'd drop the bucket," he retorted with a snarl.

"You're the one who dropped it!" She shouted in disbelief as she sat up on her elbows.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Rocket grinned as she groaned and fell back onto her back.

"God, I hate you," she said shaking her head as her chest heaved.

Rocket groaned in pain as he sat up, "I seem to have that effect on people, oh and by the way I totally let you win."

"Bullshit!" She yelled as Rocket ran and she darted after him.

When the others woke up they were greeted with water and shaving cream covering the kitchen and living room floor. Peter groaned and rubbed his eyes as Drax mussed to himself as he cooked breakfast and Mantis awed at Rocket and Vixen who were passed out on the couch together.


	9. Bringing me down, but bringing me up

Drax grunted and groaned in annoyance as people bumped into him, "I hate these crowded stench ridden planets."

"Well to be fair you are the size of a building so it should be expected," Vixen mumbled as she and Rocket stood close together behind Drax so they wouldn't get trampled.

"I am not I am the normal size my species should be."

"Drax I believe that is what they call a 'metaphor'," Mantis spoke as she tapped his shoulder.

The guardians had recently landed their ship on planet Zelimin in order to refuel their ship and get supplies. Zelimin was a small trading planet that was basically a giant gas station with a gift shop; Peter and Kraglin were busy with the ship while Gamora and Groot went to go get food. Mantis wanted to explore the planet and was able to persuade Drax to come with her and Rocket decided to tag along, Vixen being forced to tag along because no one trusted her alone on the ship.

"I'm so bored when can I go back to the ship?" Vixen whined loudly as they started to push through to a clearing.

"We've only been out here for two minutes, quit whining," Rocket said as he rolled his eyes, "Seriously how old are you?"

"Old enough to drink, I think."

Rocket scoffed, "Well alcohol is defiantly not something you'll be having on this trip."

"Beer!" Vixen shouted as she darted away from them and over to a small stall.

"I told you we should have brought the hand cuffs!" Drax snapped as they chased after her.

"I didn't think she'd dart off like that!"

"She's a criminal!" Mantis shouted at Rocket, "How could you not expect that?"

"Get off my case I wasn't thinking alright? Besides she's just at the bar and as long as we don't give her anything to drink we'll be fine-Oh god damn it Vox!"

"Rocket can you believe some of these idiots just lay half drinkin booze around?" Vixen said as she approached Rocket and the others with a half empty bottle of beer.

"I don't believe 'drinkin' is a word," Drax corrected with an annoyed look.

Vixen just shrugged and was about to take a swig but before she could Rocket took the bottle out of her hand, "Yeah you're not drinking because the last thing we need is a drunk killer running around our ship."

"Fine I'll just go get another," Vixen growled as she turned back to the bar, but before she could take a step towards it Rocket grabbed her by the strap of her still sweat soaked top.

"No you won't, Mantis watch her, I'm going to get a drink," Rocket said as he pushed Vixen over to Mantis.

"You twat!" She yelled as Rocket walked away from her.

"I too shall go and drink some poisonous liquid," Drax spoke before joining Rocket.

"I don't understand how you could like that disgusting drink," Mantis said as she winced at the thought of alcohol.

"You get used to it after a while," Vixen said with a defeated sigh.

Mantis walked Vixen over to a bench near the bar and sat her down onto it, Mantis sat next to her and smiled, "So how do you like it with the guardians?"

Vixen gave her an odd look, "Its fine I guess," she looked over at Rocket and watched as the bartender gave him and Drax a drink.

Mantis looked at her then Rocket, "How are you getting along with the grumpy puppy?"

"Fine, he seems pretty stubborn."

Mantis nodded, "Very, he never lets me pet him which makes me sad but he's still adorable to watch from afar."

Vixen looked up at her with a curious look, "Hey, this is an odd question but does Rocket have nightmares?"

Mantis looked down at her with a puzzled look and then sighed with sorrow laced into her voice, "All the guardians do, I can help manipulate their emotions so they can go to sleep faster, I help Peter with it all the time but no matter how many times Rocket wakes up screaming he refuses to let me help him. Sometimes I'll come out to the kitchen and see him crying and no matter how much Groot tries to comfort him he just won't stop, the others tell me that he's never been this bad but after his friend, things haven't been the same."

Vixen frowned and looked back to Rocket.

"Do you have nightmares?"

Vixen looked back at Mantis and nodded hesitantly, "Yeah, but that's to be expected after the hell your team and I have been through."

Mantis gave an understanding nod as Rocket and Drax returned to them, "Alright ladies I just got a message from Quill saying that they're done fueling up the ship."

The two nodded and stood and walked back to the ship with Rocket and Drax.


	10. Not thetype of girl you ever wanna trust

Rocket laid in his bed on his side as Groot curled up into his chest; he's been trying to sleep for about three hours now even though he felt exhausted. He was seriously thinking about asking Mantis for help because he was tired of this, for the past several nights it's been like this. Lay awake for hours without little to no sleep, decide to get up early, work on some weapons, and then for the rest of the day feel exhausted until finally heading to bed and sleeping for about an hour. Rocket groaned and rolled onto his back, he just wanted to sleep but no amount of sleeping pills where helping him with it.

He kept thinking of things that might have been the cause of his insomnia. He knew that the thought of his nightmares of course kept him up but it's never been this bad, he hasn't been eating or drinking anything weird, and he hasn't been stressing about anything that he could think of. He frowned, that was a lie, the whole thing with Vox has been driving him nuts. He knew he had to send her back to the Nova Corp, for the money, for the 'justice', but it just didn't feel right for some reason. He shook his head trying to get the thoughts out, 'Vox is a criminal and this is what she gets, but what will happen to you if she leaves, you'll be the last of your kind once again.'

Rocket sat up when he heard a gently knock at the door, he stood up and walked over to open the door. He looked puzzled as he saw who knocked, there Vixen stood with her head down with a look of anger and shame plastered onto her face.

"I had a nightmare," she mumbles without looking up at him, "Is it alright if I stay here for the night, I-I don't want to be alone."

Rocket starred down at her, she was so much smaller than him, so much more innocent and childlike in appearance compared to him. Her bent back large ears and oversized white shirt that Gamora gave her for a nightgown was not helping. Vixen's eyes turned up to his and she looked like a dog getting scolded for something bad they did, she looked sad and truly alone, something Rocket knew all too well.

He sighed and stood back to let her enter, "Yeah I guess."

She said a soft 'thanks' before entering and making over to his bed, she saw Groot lying there and took a step back, "I can sleep on the floor."

"No, no, it's fine," Rocket spoke softly as he gently pushed Groot closer to the wall and then climbed in next to him.

Vixen followed Rocket's approach and was soon lying down next to him, their backs turned to each other with a small gap in between them. Vixen curled up into a ball and laid as far from Rocket as possible, knowing of how awkward the situation was and wanted to give both of them as much space as possible.

"You don't have to hug the edge you know," Rocket mumbled causing her to freeze.

"I just wanted to give you some space y'know."

Rocket chuckled, "I sleep with Groot, trust me my personal was thrown out the window a long time ago."

"So why don't you like it when people get close to you?"

Rocket was quite for a moment, "When people touch me I feel like I'm being treated like a pet."

Vixen rolled over to face him, "So why don't you care when I get close to you?"

Rocket groaned and rolled over as well to face her, "Why do you care so much?"

She shrugged, "I'm just curious, Mantis told me-"

"Oh god," he groaned, "Don't bring Mantis into this."

"Mantis told me that you have nightmares and yet you won't let her help, if they're that bad then why-"

"Because I don't want her to feel what I felt," he hissed, "I wouldn't wish that shit on anyone, would you?"

Vixen frowned and looked away from Rocket, they sat there in silence for a moment before she spoke back up with a sigh, "I have a tendency to push people away because if something happened to me then they wouldn't care and it wouldn't hurt them or me, do you do that?"

Rocket was silent before looking back down at her, "My best friends a tree."

Vixen nodded before getting a look of sadness, "Ink helped me sleep at night, he would comfort me whenever I had a nightmare or was sad. I was so miserable when I first met him, I was so alone. My creator wanted to control me and favored my sister because she listened to him more than me, I ran away because I couldn't stand his bullshit anymore. After years of being alone and drowning my sorrows in booze I finally met Ink and he always saw the positives in everything, he always saw the positives in me. I never understood how he could've, if you think I'm a bitch now you should've seen me when I first met him and yet he stood by my side through everything."

Rocket eyed her, "So are you two?-"

"No we're not a couple he's just my best friend, besides he's already 'married' to another shape shifter."

"Were you upset when it happened?"

She shook her head, "I wasn't upset because he was married, I was jealous because I wish I had what he did. I know I'm a criminal and because of all the shit I've done I probably will never get this but, I've always felt like it's my purpose to have children and to restart my species. I want to be the mother I never had and want to keep someone safe even if it means I gotta die in the process," Vixen slowly looked back up at Rocket, "Have you ever had a wife or kids?"

Rocket's eyes widened before taking a deep breath, "No kids, but there was someone who I saw as a wife, never got to ask her before she," he paused, "Before she ended up like everyone in our species."

Vixen's eyes narrowed, "I'm sorry, w-what was she like?"

He was silent before a small smile crossed his lips, "She was amazing, she was kind to everyone and always would put people before herself. She was so stubborn though, you would tell her to do one thing and if she didn't like it she would do whatever she could to make to change your mind, she would always act tougher then she actually was, something I think she got from me. She was so selfless to the point that that was what ended up taking her away."

"I'm sorry, Rocket," she whispered.

He nodded as he whipped the tears away that were forming in his eyes, "Nothing I can do about it now."

"This is probably a dumb question but if you could bring her back, would you?"

"Even though I want to so badly I probably wouldn't, she'd kill me if I did."

Vixen gave him a puzzled look, "What, why?"

Rocket looked down at her before clearing his throat and rolling back over, "I don't want to talk about this anymore, goodnight Vox."

She gave a nod before rolling back over, "Goodnight Rocky."


	11. Like ooo she's so dangerous!

Rocket was the first to wake up; he awoke to see Vixen curled up into a ball next to him with her arms tightly wrapped around the pillow. He looked up at the clock and realized he had just gotten the most sleep he had in weeks, he yawned as he rubbed his eyes. Vixen stirred next to him before stretching and yawning as multiple of her bones popped.

She looked up at him tiredly, "Hey Rocket."

"Hey Vox, sorry to wake you."

She shook her head and nuzzled the pillow, "How'd you sleep?"

He hummed, "Better than usual, you?"

She nodded, "Fine," she then looked over at the time and sighed, "So how much longer till we get to Xandar?"

He grinned, "Tired of us already?"

She scoffed, "No I'm just curious how much time I got till I return to prison."

"Last time I checked it'll be around two days, three tops."

She frowned before looking up at him with her big puppy dog eyes, "Hey Rocket, I just wanted to say thanks for taking the long way to Xandar. I'm glad to have spent some time with the last of my kind before heading to prison."

"Alright Vox we're not at Xandar yet so there's no need to get sappy."

She smirked, "You haven't even stretched the surface for how sappy I can be."

Rocket winced, "Do I really want to see that?"

"No, probably not," she answered with a shrug.

Rocket gave a nod before glaring down at her, "Listen, you can't tell anyone about this alright?"

"Why, don't want your friends to know that you're gooey on the inside?" Vixen question with a mocking tone.

He growled, "Yes that's exactly it, also the fact that I let a criminal sleep in the same bed as me probably won't go down well either."

She hummed, "Fine, fine, I won't tell them unless you royally screw me over, then that might be a different story."

He just sighed and rolled his eyes, "You are the bane of my existence."

She just smirked and rolled onto her back, she looked up at the ceiling and as seconds turned to minutes her smile slowly started to drift away, "Hey Rocket, do you think once you put me back into prison that you might see me again someday?"

He thought for a moment before shrugging, "Who knows, with my luck I'll probably wind up in prison just like you."

"Ooh maybe we can have a party and hang up severed heads to celebrate!"

Rocket just scoffed, "Sounds like a bloody good time."

Vixen giggled while shaking her head, "Hey I see what you did there!"

Rocket chuckled and rolled onto his back as well, the last couple of days with Vixen was some of the more entertaining days since Yondu's passing. Ever since Yondu ripped him a new one he couldn't stop thinking about how to fill the gap that was missing. The guardians and Groot were a good start but he still felt empty, he knew that no amount of booze, guns, and scantily clad woman would be able to fill the gaping whole inside of him, maybe it was time to start a family. His own family with his own kids and wife, would he make a good father and husband? In his mind he wouldn't be, but you need to try and work at it in order to be a good one. Besides he was raising Groot and Groot was turning out alright, more or less.

"Rocket?" Rocket snapped out of his thoughts and looked down at Vixen, "You alright?"

He nodded, "Yeah, just thinking."

"Well don't hurt yourself."

"Dick," he hissed.

She just grinned and closed her eyes, from what Rocket saw from Vixen's actions she probably wouldn't be the best parent. He shook his head, she's a criminal that would be in prison in around three days, of course she would be a terrible choice.

"How old is Ink?"

Vixen looked back up at Rocket and was silent for a moment, "He's around five hundred years I think, but he pretty much has the mind of a five year old so who knows?"

"And yet he's married?"

She nodded, "Yeah, Ink can be mature but most of the time he's a toddler, and the way he acts around his wife is pretty gross. He acts like a love struck puppy and is always frolicking with her, now don't get me wrong she does the same thing but man does it get super gross at times."

"Well just give it a couple years and they'll be tired of each other."

Vixen chuckled, "That doesn't happen with shape shifters but I understand were your coming from."

"What do you mean?"

"Shape shifters, at least the kind Ink and his wife is, they bond together in a more spiritual level. This sounds super corny but they are one being now just in two shells Inks and hers."

"The does sound super corny."

She shrugged, "That's the shape shifter way."

"I guess being cheesy is better than being alone."

She nodded, "It is, I would watch them talk and hug each other and I wouldn't help but to feel jealous, I would give anything to have what they have."

"Why don't you just find a human?"

She looked up at him with an odd look, "Most humans don't really want a relationship with an animal and the ones who do say they would but in reality they never would, and also if I did find one he'd probably kill me because of our size difference, I mean isn't that why you aren't with a human?"

"More or less, not a lot of people want to be in a relationship with a monster."

"You're not a monster Rocky you're just a tiny human with a lot of hair."

"Thanks I think."

She smiled and nodded before an awkward silence fell between them, Rocket was certain he knew what she was hinting at but he still only barely knows her and she was going to end up in jail soon. But she was the last known of his kind and is most likely to be his last chance to make more of his species, did he really have a choice?

Rocket took a deep breath before looking down of Vixen, "Hey Vox."

She looked up at him, "Yeah Rocket?"

Rocket opened his mouth to say something but no words could form, the ball in his throat tighten and he quickly closed his mouth, it was too soon too early it wasn't right, "We should probably get up before someone comes in and finds us."

He then pushed her out of the bed causing her to land with a loud thud making her glare up at him, "You ass."

He grinned, "Hey that's what you get for not moving fast enough."

She growled and walked over to Rocket's dresser and ripped out all his clothes, basically she just took his three jumpsuits "I'm taking these!"

Rocket gave an amused scoff and laid face down on his pillow as Vox slammed the door behind her.


	12. She's got a first time kiss lock you in

"You really didn't have to do this, Gamora," Vixen said as she studied the outfit Gamora gave her.

"Yes I did, you smelled like an overworked famer who rolled around in a Moombas pen."

"And myself esteem has just risen to outstanding levels because of your comment," Vixen snarled as she threw on the black tank top and jean shorts that went just above her knee.

"Just stay quiet and keep yourself clean," Gamora said sternly before leaving Vox's room.

"Why, what's the point? I'm just gonna end up in prison anyway!" Vixen shouted at Gamora who didn't respond.

Vixen sighed and face planted into the bed, three more days and she'll be back in prison with all the loony bins and psychotics trying desperately not to get squished by the bigger aliens. Ink needed to show up soon, he was the only way she had a hope to survive in prison. The last time she was alone in prison she almost died from the amount of beatings some of the gangs would give her. She thanked whatever being in the sky that no one tried to touch her while in prison, if anything they only saw her as a meal rather than a toy.

"Being an animal defiantly has its perks," she mumbled to herself after rolling onto her back and holding her hands up in front of her. She studied her hands before rubbing her face and Groaning, "He'll be here soon, don't stress," she whispered to herself.

She grunted as she sat up and hopped onto the floor, the claws on her feet clicking on the floor as she walked over to the door and opened it. She begrudgingly walked down the hall, still deep in thought as she walked past Rocket's room and heard him quietly swearing and hissing. Vixen walked over to his door and pressed her ear against it before opening it without asking.

"Vox, fucking knock would ya!?" Rocket shouted as Vixen stood still as she saw Rocket with half of his jumpsuit down to reveal his chest and back.

Vixen frown as she stared at his chest, "Shame, I was expecting abs."

Rocket growled in return, "Shut the hell up."

"Listen I only came in because I heard you swearing and thought maybe you cut yourself or something?"

"Me, swearing, I would never!" He said rolling his eyes, "Listen it's nothing just go away."

"It's obviously something if you're that desperate for me to leave."

"Maybe I just want some privacy?"

"And maybe I want someone to hang out with?"

He scratched his head roughly and said through gritted teeth, "Then go bug Quill or Groot!"

"I don't wanna hang out with Quill and I don't understand anything that Groot says!"

"Vox I am seriously not in the mood for this, just go away."

"Just tell me what's wrong."

"It's none of your damn business!"

"But Rocket!-"

"Just go Vox!" Rocket yelled as he bared him teeth and his fur stood on end.

Vixen stared at him with an angered look as her tail swung side to side rapidly, her ears were bent back and her tail was fluffed up. She then let out a deep breath and walked towards the door, right before she was able to leave she heard Rocket mumble something softly, almost defeated sounding.

"Why do you care what's wrong with me?"

Vixen looked back at him with her brow raised in confusion, "Because I care," she said as if it was obvious.

"Why?" He growled, "You barely know me, I yell at you, insult you, and yet you always come back to me, why?"

Vixen studied him; he looked the way she did when she approached him the night before, scared, alone, and looked like a lost child.

Vixen sighed as she took a step towards him after shutting the door, "Look at who you're talking to Rocket, if anything I should be asking you why you put up with me," Rocket remained silent, "The reason why I come back to you is because I'm afraid of being alone. Ever since Ink got married and since I thought my team would be safer without me I've been alone. I've been scared knowing that I will never find anyone like me, that my team is probably better off without me, that Ink doesn't care as much about me as he used to. Trust me I know I sound selfish and honestly, I am, I'm tired of loss and I'm tired of causing people pain." She paused to take a deep breath. "Then when I met you that fear was gone, I wasn't alone, there was someone else like me and whenever I'm with you all of that fear and doubt I have are gone."

Vixen and Rocket were standing inches away from each other now, Vixen standing with her hands entangled around one another and her ears bent back as she looked up at him through her eyelashes.

Rocket stared down at her for what felt like hours before heaving out a sigh, "My back was hurting."

"What?"

"My back, I have a lot of back pains and because of how small Groot is he can't help me so I was trying to find some way to do it myself."

"Why didn't you just say that?" She questioned cocking her head to the side.

Rocket groaned in defeat, "Because I don't like asking people for help and I never had to ask Groot for anything, he just did it."

"Oh well, I can help."

"That's kind of what I'm asking," Rocket mumbled as he avoided eye contact with her and scratched his neck. "But you can't tell anyone about this!"

"Hey I haven't told anyone about last night-"

"Don't even mention that last night or this ever happened!"

Rocket sat on his bed as Vixen sat on her knees behind him, "Rocket no offense, but I wouldn't be bragging about messaging or sleeping with a smelly fur ball with fleas."

"Watch it Vox, you don't want karma to come by and kick your ass."

She chuckled as she placed her hands on his shoulders, "Tell me if I'm being too rough, ok?"

He nodded and she started to knead the knotted flesh under his fur causing it to slowly unravel. After a couple of minutes Vixen made her way down his back and was focusing around his implants.

"So, you're a scientifically modified raccoon cyborg?"

He gave a soft chuckle, "I guess you could say that, but aren't you?"

She smiled, "Nope, I'm completely organic baby."

"Your parents must be proud."

She shrugged, "Nah, their brains are probably too small to understand, hell they might even be dead, might have choked on a lizard."

"Lizard?"

"They're like those creatures that Groot is always chasing except smaller and, depending on the lizard, they do pushups when it's hot."

"They must be in good shape," Rocket mused.

"Well when you do pushups to cool down and your diet mainly consists of gnats then it's to be expected."

"I guess you have a point there," Rocket shrugged, he soon gave a pained gasp as Vixen pushed her thumb deep into one of his many knots.

"Sorry!"

"N-no it's fine, just didn't expect it is all."

She gave a nod before gently rubbing it till it was smoothed out, "Do you implants still hurt, like as much as they did back then?"

He shook his head, "Not usually, but there are days where it feels like someone is shoving a hot stick into my back."

"Damn, sounds like a pain."

He sighed and rolled his eyes, "Oh ha-ha."

Vixen smiled, "Pun somewhat intended, but seriously it does sound pretty awful. Do you know if there's any way of getting rid of it?"

"No not that I know of, not without killing me at least."

"Well it probably would be best not to do that," she hummed, "The galaxy would be pretty boring if it didn't have some crazy raccoon protecting it."

Rocket smiled despite himself and let her massage him for a couple more minutes before flexing his back, cracking some of his bones in the process before pushing his jumpsuit back up to cover his chest, "I think I'm good for a couple weeks, thanks Vox."

"Anytime Rocket," she smiled as she stood to her feet.

She started to walk away when Rocket suddenly grabbed her by the wrist, she stared down at him and watched as he stood up, hand hanging loosely on her wrist.

"Hey Vox, I have something strange to ask." Vixen nodded hesitantly before Rocket continued, "If you had the choice, would you ever stop being a criminal?"

"W-What?" Vixen questioned, her eyes widening.

"If you had the choice, would you ever stop being a criminal?"

Vixen starred up at him and studied his expression; he looked emotionless causing her to narrow her gaze, "Would you?"

"I already have."

Vixen just continued to stare up at him, "Have you?" Rocket frowned as she looked up at him with a judgmental look, "Rocket, people like us don't stop being criminals because we're addicted to it, we're tied to it, no matter how hard we try we'll never escape it, so what's the point?"

"You still didn't answer my question, if your crimes were immediately forgotten would you stop being a criminal?"

They're eyes locked as Rocket waited for her answer, she took a step closer to him before whispering, "I have no reason to."

"What if I gave you a reason to?"

Vixen froze as she processed what he had just said, she felt her skin heat up and her heart beat faster, she swallowed thickly, "You do realize how bad of an idea that is?"

He nodded as he took another step closer, getting near inches close to her face before they heard Drax's battle cry and a loud crash. They snapped out of their haze and ran out of Rocket's room, Rocket with his gun in hand as they entered the living room. There stood a large beast, almost as big as the Abilisk the guardians had fought a couple months back. The beast was pitch black with large spike like teeth with bright yellow eyes scattered around its body.

"Hey Rocket, could use some help!" Quill shouted as the beast entangled him with tentacles that seemed to be made from paint.

"Uh Vox, know who that is?" Rocket questioned as he pulled out his gun.

She nodded, "Yeah, that's Ink."


	13. I know that I just met her

"That's Ink? The Nova Corp never said he was the size of an Abilisk!" Rocket yelled as the beast threw Peter against the wall.

"He's a shape shifter, what do you expect!?" Vixen yelled back before running towards Ink, "Ink calm down, they're friendly!"

The beast ignored her and swung his tentacles around the room, knocking over the furniture and anyone who was standing. Vixen fell to the ground with a grunt as Rocket chased the tentacle and finally getting a hold of it yanked it hard to get Ink's attention. Rocket yelped as the tentacle flung him up into the air and then caught him, grabbing him tightly. Rocket struggled as the beast brought him closer to his face, the beasts eyes widened before dropping Rocket onto the ground. The beast slowly began to shrink until he was as tall as Rocket. He looked almost exactly like he did in his picture; he looked like a cat, almost like a cartoon character with tiny floating balls dripping off of him just so they could evaporate.

Ink studied Rocket, his bright yellow eyes felt like he was staring into Rocket's soul, "Do you know where Vixen is?" He questioned almost innocently.

Rocket pointed to Vixen who was slowly standing up and brushing herself off, Ink gave an ear bleeding screech before running over to Vixen and tackling her to the ground.

"Vixen, I missed you so much, you wouldn't believe how boring it's been since everyone's working!" Ink cheered as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist before he licked her from her stomach to her ear like a dog.

Vixen winced as his yellow saliva clung to her clothes, "Ink I just got these!"

"I missed you so much!"

Vixen sighed as Ink clung onto her and let out what seemed like fake sobs. Gamora helped Peter up before looking over at Ink, "How did you get into the ship?" She glared.

Ink turned his head and smiled, "I snuck aboard when you were at Zelimin."

"And it took you this long to show yourself?" Peter questioned.

"I fell asleep," Ink frowned before turning back to Vixen, "I missed you so much!"

"Man and I thought Groot was bad," Rocket mumbled causing Ink to turn his head around.

Ink stared at him for a moment before gasping loudly, "Vixen look, another one of your species!"

"I know Ink I've been here for about four days."

His eyes widened, "I was asleep for that long?"

Peter sighed and hung his head, "Great another animal that's going to give me a head ache."

Drax patted his shoulder, trying to make the Terran feel better, "We can always kill them."

"We're not killing them, Drax," Gamora responded as Ink rambled on about something off topic.

"Should we contain him?" Peter questioned.

Gamora shook her head, "He's made up of some type of paint, it would be pointless to since he would just slip out."

"Ink!" Vixen shouted causing Ink to silence himself, "I am getting a headache so would you please just stop talking?"

Ink stared at her before hugging her tightly, "I really did miss you Vixen."

She sighed and hugged him back, "I know buddy, I missed you too," Vixen then looked up at the others and nudged Ink.

Ink gasped as he remembered something and turned to the guardians, "I'm sorry for the mess and for attacking you; I thought you hurt my friend, I can clean up the mess if you'd like."

The guardians looked at each other with confused looks, "Uh sure buddy," Peter answered hesitantly.

Ink smiled again and turned to Vixen, "Before he does any of that I quickly need to talk to him," Vixen said as she took his hand and led him to her room, causing the guardians to exchange suspicious looks.

"Ooh nice room!" Ink gaped as they entered Vixen's room.

"Ink, what's going on with Vox?" Vixen questioned as she grabbed her blankets and began to rub Ink's saliva off of her.

Ink frowned, "She's worried about you, they all are, you need to come back home Vixen."

Vixen sat down her blankets and sighed as she sat down on her bed, "I don't know Ink, I don't know if I even want to go back."

"What, why?"

"Because of Rocket."

"Who?"

"The raccoon that's just like me, he's just as alone as I am and I don't want to just abandon him."

Ink's face saddened as he jumped onto the bed and sat set to her, "We could always bring him with us."

She shook her head, "The guardians are his family, he'll want to stay with them. I don't think Vox and the others will be open to joining the guardians, not that the guardians will either."

Ink laid his head down onto the bed with his ears bent back, "So what'll we do about escaping?"

"I don't know Ink; I still need to think about all this."

Ink nodded before standing up and jumping off the bed, "I should go clean up the mess I made, just think about it and if you need anything let me know."

She nodded, "Thanks Ink."

Ink smiled and hugged her tightly before leaving the room to go clean up his mess. Vixen heaved out a sigh before resting her head in her hands; she has about two days left to plan out what she'll do.

Vixen's ears bent back as she mumbled, "God, I'm such an idiot."


	14. I know I should know better

Rocket slammed the refrigerator door shut after grabbing his beer and opening it, he took a gulp of the liquid before walking into the living room and saw Quill sitting on the couch as Ink swept the floor like a mad man. He was actually causing more of a mess rather than cleaning it, Rocket sighed and started to make his way over to his room before Ink stopped him.

"Hey Rocket!"

"Hello Ink," Rocket said in a disinterested tone, "Having fun?"

"I'm having a blast!" Ink answered, Rocket couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not but judging by his large smile he assumed Ink was being serious.

"Well good for you buddy; now if you'll excuse me I need to go do some stuff."

Just as Rocket was walking away Ink's happy expression suddenly turned bitter, "Rocket, Vixen's species mates for life."

"Um, what?" Rocket questioned as he turned back to see Ink glaring at him.

"Vixen's species mates for life just wanted you to know that before you do anything."

"Ok, thanks?" Rocket said with confusion.

Ink narrowed his gaze and growled, "If you hurt her I won't hesitate in tearing you apart."

Rocket nodded slowly, "Right, so just to be a hundred percent clear there's nothing romantic between you two, right?"

Ink's gaze softened into curiousness, "Rocket I'm married, besides Vixen's almost like my mother in a way."

"And I thought we had issues," Peter mumbled as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Alrighty then I'm just gonna go, thanks for the _interesting_ talk Ink," Rocket said awkwardly before making his way back towards his room.

"No problem Rocket!" Ink said happily as he waved.

Rocket exhaled in relief once he entered his room and shut the door behind him. He walked over to the corner of his room and sat cross legged on the floor; he took a gulp of his beer before setting it down next to him and began to work on his weapons. Why did Ink have a need to tell Rocket about Vixen's species? He didn't think that Vixen would tell him about their conversation or maybe Ink just assumed? Rocket scratched behind his ear as he thought about the conversation he and Vixen had, he felt guilty he didn't want to force her to do anything she didn't want to. If she doesn't want anything he offered he was afraid he may have made it weird between them, not that their relationship wasn't weird already.

Prison, she was going to prison, last thing either of them needed was for her to be pregnant while in prison. Maybe there was a way to have her crimes be paid off or for her just to be erased from the Nova Corps criminal records. He sighed; hopefully the Nova Corp would be forgiving since he helped save the galaxy twice, forgiving enough to let Vox off scot free. No, sadly the Nova Corps probably would never allow that so there had to be another way. Of course Rocket thought about breaking her out of prison but that would make him a traitor to the guardians and he didn't want to do that to them, to Groot.

"Jesus!" He snapped in shock as the webbing between his thump and pointer finger got caught between the slider and the slider stop. He hissed in pain as he carefully slipped the webbing out of the slider, he shook his hand before licking the wound to make it feel somewhat better.

"I didn't think a gun could hurt you."

Rocket turned his gaze towards the door were he saw Vixen standing there, leaning against the door frame.

"Hey Vox," he mumbled as he went back to working on his gun.

He heard his door close and the tapping of Vixen's claws against the floor as she approached him; she sat next to him with her knees against her chest as she watched him work.

"So Rocket, about our conversation before Ink so rudely interrupted us," Vixen said with some hesitation.

"Oh uh yeah about that, you can just forget I said anything it was the heat of the moment," Rocket said nervously avoiding eye contact.

Vixen eyed him curiously, "Rocket, don't feel bad about it, I honestly have been thinking about it, about us," Rocket's ear perked up as he looked at Vixen, "We're that last of our species, that we know of, maybe we should, you know, have kids so we won't be the last."

Rocket stared at her for a moment before taking a deep breath, "Right, listen Vox, I don't want you to do anything you don't want. I mean you're going to be the one to carry and birth them so if you don't want to do anything we don't have to."

She nodded, "I know Rocket, I wouldn't be bringing this up if I didn't want to do something like this."

Rocket froze as he felt her hand on his, he looked down at her and she stared up at him, she looked almost scared.

"Vixen, I don't know if we should do this, Ink told me that you're species on Earth mate for life. Also I've heard a lot of stories about people, mostly woman, becoming attached to guys they sleep with. I just want you to make sure that you're fine with it being me and not someone," he paused, "Better."

She tightened her grasp on his hand, "This is as much as your choice as it is mine, if you don't want to do this we don't have to. I'm not going to tell you that I won't get attached to you because I'm positive I will, hell if you just want to leave when I start carrying then I understand."

Rocket scoffed, "Vixen please, I'm not that much of a dick."

Vixen laughed causing Rocket to smile, Vixen tensed as she felt his fingers entangle with hers. She stared down at his hand before locking eyes with Rocket, they stared at each other for what felt like hours Vixen's heart pounding as Rocket seemed to be getting closer. Her breath hitched suddenly when she felt Rocket's lips press against hers as his other hand rested on the back of her neck. Vixen exhaled shakily as she kissed him back before wrapping her arms around his neck. Rocket pulled away and both of them panted as they rested their heads against each other's, Rocket then picked Vixen up and laid her down onto his bed before hovering over her.

"Vixen, are you _sure_ you want this?"

Vixen's ears bent back as she breathed shakily, "Y-Yeah, j-just don't be too rough, I haven't ever, you know."

He kissed her forehead, "I don't have much experience myself, don't worry Vixen I'll be as gently as I can," Vixen nodded before taking a deep breath and kissing him again before Rocket gently pushed her away, "Listen, if you need me to stop don't hesitate in telling me."

"I won't Rocket, you don't have to worry about that," Vixen said with a comforting smile before kissing him again while entangling her fingers with his.


	15. Ooo she's so dangerous

Rocket awoke to the feeling of something small and warm curled up close to his chest; he looked down and saw Vixen nuzzled into his chest with his arms tight around her. He smiled as he ran his fingers through the fur on her back as he thought about the night before; he rested his head on hers and kisses it before sighing gently. It'd be about a day till they reached Xandar, all the pleasure and warmth he had felt the night before had made him completely forget about the downsides to this situation. He continued to run his fingers through the hair on her back as he thought of ways to get her out of going to jail, he knew that she would escape with Ink but that would only cost more trouble for her. He needed to find a way to get her out of jail without causing any problems for either of them, his ears perked up as he felt Vixen stir and stretch.

"Morning Rocky," she mumbled as before clinging onto him.

"Hey Vox, sorry if I woke you."

She shook her head, "You didn't, how'd you sleep?"

He smiled and gave a nod, "Good, how're you feeling?"

She looked up at him and shifted to get better eye contact with him, "A little sore, but other than that fine."

"I'm sorry if I hurt you," Rocket apologized with a frown.

She gave him a reinsuring smile, "You didn't Rocket," she paused, "Listen I just want to thank you for everything and if there's anything I can do to repay you let me know."

He shook his head, "You don't need to repay me Vixen," he then mumbled softly, "This is enough."

Vixen chuckled, "Damn, and I thought I'd be the cheesy one."

"Oh shut up," he said rolling his eyes, Vixen just smiled up at him as she played with some of his fur on his chest. They were silent for a couple moments before the wheels in Rocket's head turned, "So Ink said that your species mates for life right, so does that mean we're technically married?" Vixen froze before slowly slinking away from him, "Just answer me Vox," he said sternly as he grabbed her shoulder.

"Em, kind of," Vixen said wincing, "Well for me at least, I think."

Rocket sighed and shrugged, "Eh might as well be stuck with you, I mean we are trying to have kids so what's the point in not marring you."

"Wow such a positive attitude," she snarled, "So much for being romantic."

"I am very romantic; look at all I did last night!"

"You're not as romantic as Johnny!" Vixen said dramatically before rolling away so her back faced him.

"So I take it I'm going to be expecting this attitude for the rest of our time together?"

She looked over her shoulder and smirked, "Pretty much, yes."

Rocket chuckled as he pulled her close to him as she squealed while he kissed her neck, "You're such an idiot."

She giggled as she nuzzled his cheek, "I'm delightful!"

"Only sometimes," he grinned as she rolled over and licked his forehead affectionately.

They spent minutes like that, nuzzling each other and kissing before Vixen pushed him away, "Alright, as much I love the cuddly side of you I really need to go check on Ink to make sure he hasn't destroyed anything."

Rocket nodded, "Yeah I probably should get up too, last thing I need is someone coming in and finding out that I slept with a parasite."

"Oh please they probably expected it to happen; besides you better be careful how much you insult this parasite since she's the one carrying your children."

"I say it out of love Vox."

"Oh that's what you call it?" Vixen said with a smirk as she stood from the bed and put on her clothes. "Come one fuzz ball, up and at 'em!" She said as she sat on the bed and pushed him off. Rocket groaned as he stood and began to put on his jumpsuit, "Enjoying the view," Vixen said as she sat against the wall causing Rocket to roll his eyes, once done he grabbed Vixen's hand and pulled her up from the bed.

He held Vixen close, giving her one final kiss before leading her to the door, "So do you think we should tell the others?"

Vixen shrugged, "Up to you Rocky just don't go into too much detail."

He scoffed, "Vixen please, I'm not Quill."

She chuckled, "Thank god for that," she then kissed his cheek before heading to her room.

Rocket smiled and rubbed his cheek before shaking his head, he needed to be that cold hearted alcoholic the guardians knew not the gooey cheese ball he allowed Vixen and Groot to see. He walked into the kitchen where he saw all of the guardians sitting together and eating.

"Good morning grumpy puppy!" Mantis smiled as she looked up from her bowl of cereal.

"Hey Mantis," Rocket answered before getting a bottle of beer.

Peter swallowed down his cereal before eyeing Rocket, "Hey Rocket, have you seen Vox, we haven't seen her ever since her Ink friend showed up."

Rocket shrugged, "Probably still sleeping."

Drax handed a plate of eggs to Gamora as he stared down at Rocket, "Did you happen to hear the odd sexual noises that accrued last night, I could not pin point where they were being admitted from but it was very odd."

Rocket blushed, thankful that he had fur to cover it, "Don't know, probably was Quill watching some Askinmarians doing it."

"Rocket!" Gamora hissed, "No one wants to hear that."

"Hey just telling the truth!"

"To be fair-"

"Shut up Peter," Gamora snapped as Peter sat down a glass of water for Groot.

Rocket sat at the table and patted Groot before taking a gulp of his beer. Soon Vixen came into the room with Ink on her back, his arms tight around her neck.

"Ah Vixen, did you by chance happen to hear or know anything having to do with the sexual noises accruing last night?" Drax questioned as he sat at the table.

Vixen sat Ink on the chair next to her as she took place between him and Rocket, "Don't know, probably was Quill."

Peter's eyes widened in confusion, "And of course anything that sexual happens is blamed on me."

"Hey it's what you get for not knowing how to tame that thing," Rocket snarled as he filled his bowl with cereal.

"At least I get people to touch it," Peter mumbled.

Rocket glared at Peter and slammed the cereal down, "Oh boy, here we go," Kraglin mused.

Rocket opened his mouth to say something but before he could Vixen spoke up, "That you know of."

The others looked at her confused, "Um, what?"

She shrugged, "How do you know Rocket doesn't get people to touch it, he might get plenty and just doesn't talk about it, you know like a real man."

The others continued to stare at her as she poured the milk into her bowl of cereal, Rocket eyed her before focusing on his food. Part of him was frustrated with how she stole his glory but other part was glad that she defending him, he did feel a bit of pride from her comment though, the thought of being more of a man to Vixen then Quill was made him feel more accepted and wanted by her. The guardians along with their prisoners ate their breakfast and soon split up to do their daily activities. Vixen watched as Groot rode Ink like a cowboy on a bull around the living room as Rocket approached her.

"You know I had it under control with Quill, you didn't need to step in."

Vixen looked up at him and shrugged, "I know, just wanted you to see that I've got your back. But I know how guys don't like being defending by girls so I'll try to back off next time."

"Thanks Vox, though I gotta admit, I find it very flattering that you see me more of a man then Quill," Rocket grinned as he got near inches away from her.

Vixen looked up at him and smiled, "Well of course, I would never have mated with you if I didn't think you weren't a real man."

Rocket wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a peck on the lips before nuzzling her cheek. They both suddenly froze when they heard Gamora clear her throat.

"Rocket, we need to talk."

"What the hell were you thinking!?"

Rocket rolled his eyes as Peter and Drax sat at the table as Gamora paced around them, "Oh come on Gam if you were in my situation you would've done the same."

"No I wouldn't have because I know better than to sleep with a criminal as bad as her."

"Then what about Pete, we all know there's something between you. He's still technically a criminal so how come you can do it but I can't?"

"This isn't about us Rocket; this is about you and what a stupid decision you made," Peter snapped.

"Peter doesn't have a kill count of five hundred people Rocket! What do you think the Nova Corp will do if they find out about how you slept with her?"

"First off they won't find out, and second Vixen isn't who they think she is," he paused before quietly mumbling, "She's different."

"Oh really, and how would you know that?" Peter questioned, "You've only known her for what, five days?"

"I just do," Rocket snarled, "I don't see why this is such a big deal, Quills down this multiple times and all of the sudden it's bad for me to do it?"

"Quill had only slept with one criminal we caught and she was just a thief, not some psychotic serial killer. Also if you did just do this to have children are you really just going to send her to jail while she's pregnant?"

"No of course not, once again Quill has done this and you only care if I do?"

"Rocket if I did any of that it was before I even met you guys and I made sure I wouldn't get them pregnant."

Rocket scoffed, "That you know of."

"All of you just calm down," Drax said as he stood, "We all knew this was bound to happen and we all know that if we were in Rocket's situation we to would have done what he did. Now Rocket, you have to understand that Gamora and Peter are just worried about you. The being said this is Rocket's choice and no matter the outcome it is his burden to bare, not ours."

The guardians were silent for minutes trying to process what Drax was saying, after a while Gamora sighed and looked to Rocket, "If she is pregnant, what are you going to do about getting her out of prison?"

Rocket frowned before shrugging, "I don't know, I'm still trying to think of a plan that won't make me or Vox wanted by the Nova Corp."

Gamora nodded, "Well you have a day to think about it, good luck Rocket."


	16. I thought she was just so innocent

Vixen sat on Rockets bed reading about prisons that Nova Corp had full control of via holopad. She narrowed her gaze as she read about a recent breakout that happened in the Kyln, and by recent it was actually around six months ago. Vixen smirked as she read about five prisoners who escaped, a daughter of Thanos, a manic, a terren, a tree, and a talking raccoon. She read about how Thanos' daughter ripped out a security band from one of the guards and the tree ripped out the Cornex Battery while the raccoon was able to hack the system and get them out. Vixen quickly shut down the holopad as she heard Rocket opening and closing the door.

"Hey Vox," he sighed as he walked over to her.

"Hey Rocky, so how badly did they tear into you?" Vixen asked as she sat up crossing her legs in the process.

"As much as expected," Rocket answered sitting next to her.

Vixen wrapped her arms around his neck and sighed, "Sorry I caused you so much trouble."

Rocket hummed as she kissed his cheek, "They were bound to find out one way or another, especially if you keep grabbing me like that."

She pulled away and gave him a stern look, "Hey you're the one who was grabbing me though I should've suspected that you'd be so clingy."

"I'm not clingy," Rocket scoffed as Vixen straddled his lap.

"Oh please you're as clingy as a brain tumor."

"Nice to know you see me as a brain tumor, after all I've done for you this is the thanks I get?" Rocket smirked as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Pretty much," she hummed; Rocket gave a soft chuckle before looking down at her stomach, her breath hitched as he rested his hand on her belly, "No one's in there yet Rocket, give it some time."

He sighed before nodding, "Right I'm just thinking, what if you're not fertile?"

Vixen frowned as her ears bent back and her tail drooped, "Well then we're shit out of luck."

Rocket frowned as he studied her face, the joy she once had seemed to fade away almost instantly, "I've sorry Vixen, I shouldn't have said that."

She shook her head, "its fine Rocket I've been thinking the same thing, I guess all we can do is hope it doesn't happen."

Rocket kissed her forehead, "Let's try to go back to thinking positively and if it does happen then we'll cross that bridge when get there. No matter what you, _we_ will have kids."

Vixen smiled, "That reminds me, I know we discussed this briefly but what exactly are we, just so I know officially."

Rocket scoffed, "I already said I might as well marry you since you're having my kids."

"Well yeah but you said it so begrudgingly, also I just kind of wanted to hear you say that again."

"Of course you did," he sighed, "You woman and your commitment."

"Oh please you were pretty quick to agree that we're married or mated or whatever you want to call it, so I have a feeling you want as much commitment as I do."

"I think you're confusing commitment with desperation," he smirked.

She glared at him, "You're such a dick."

"Hey you're the one that allowed this to happen."

"And I'm already regretting it," she snarled as she pushed him back onto the bed and pinned him down, "Just remember Rocky, I'm not above giving you Stockholm syndrome."

"Well that's not a red flag at all," he scoffed sarcastically.

Vixen chuckled as her tail flicked back and forth, "I'm a criminal, remember?" She whispered before leaning down and kissing him.

After spending a couple hours of some very personal time together they spent some time watching TV, talking, and at some point Vixen talked while Rocket worked on his weapons. When it was finally time to go to bed they did, Rocket kept his arms tight around Vixen as she curled up close to him. Rocket smiled down at her but once she was asleep his smile slowly faded away. Every possible way he thought of being able to keep Vixen out of prison would only make him wanted and her more so. He knew that the Nova Corp would never allow her to just stay with them after all the crimes she committed. He sighed, maybe he needed to take her into hiding but he couldn't just leave Groot and the others like that, could he?

Like Peter had said he just met Vox five days ago, he couldn't just abandon the guardians for her. Hell he was positive she wasn't even pregnant yet so what was the point in risking his life and career for her? What if she got killed, what if she escaped prison and he never saw her again? That's what was at risk and he needed to keep her close and safe, especially if she was pregnant. Rocket rested his snout on her head; he _needed_ to keep her safe their _children_ safe, he didn't want to lose her, not like he lost Lylla. He kissed Vixens head, _'I've lost so many people, I refuse to lose her too_." Rocket jumped slightly when he heard distant speakers talking about ships being towed and felt the rattle of the ship landing. Rocket sat up on his elbows, ' _We can't be on Xandar yet, it's too soon_ ," Rocket thought as he struggled to get out of bed without waking Vixen. He walked over to the window and looked through it and sure enough, they were on Xandar.

"Shit," he whispered as he rubbed his forehead and slid down the wall, this was going to complicate everything.

He shook his head, he'll think about the escape plan later right now he wanted to do something for Vox. Rocket stood up and grabbed his gun just in case he ran into trouble and walked out of his room, he looked around the area to see if any of the guardians was up. Once he saw no one he exited the ship out into Xandar.

It was around five in the morning when Vixen woke up; the feeling of not having a warm presence next to her is what caused her to sit up tiredly on her forearms. She looked around the room to no sign of Rocket, with a groan Vixen got out of the bed and walked into the living room.

"Rocket?" she questioned as she looked around the empty room.

As she was making her way to the kitchen she heard the entrance to the ship opening up, so she turned back towards the entrance were she saw Rocket standing there. He looked at her, surprised at how early she was awake.

"What're you doing Rocket?" Vixen mumbled tiredly with her arms wrapped around herself in order to stay warm.

"C'mere Vox, I wanna show you something," Rocket said as he waved her towards the entrance.

With a sighed she followed him out of the ship and into the streets of Xandar, she'd only been to Xandar a couple of times and the times she had been there the streets were crowded with civilians. So it was quiet an odd sight to see how empty the streets were even though it was five in the morning. After several minutes of them walking around Rocket led her to a small sewer drain that came out of some indoor park museum type building. They walked down the drain until they reached an opening and climbed out of it and into a small area with large pussy willow type trees that glowed brightly. The trees and lush green grass surrounded them as a glowing blue river passed by them.

Tiny glowing particle floated to the ground as vines and flowers covered the large rocks that were scattered about.

"I didn't know Xandar had this," Vixen mumbled as she looked around the area.

Rocket nodded, "They recently built it for weddings and funerals, I mean talk about marriage being like death."

Vixen chuckled, "Very funny Rocket, now why did you bring me here?"

He shrugged, "I just wanted you to see something nice before you went back to prison."

Vixen frowned, thinking that he could've done better but quickly and mentally punched herself and realized why he was going through so much trouble just for her.

"Thank you Rocket," Vixen smiled as she walked over to him and nuzzled his neck, "This was a really sweet thing for you to do for me."

Rocket returned her smile and hugged her, "You're welcome Vox, I'm just sorry that I haven't thought of a way to get you out of going to jail."

Vixen shook her head as they sat onto the ground, "Rocket I'll be fine I've been to prison before, I'll be able to get out-"

"I don't want you to be in even more trouble then you already are," Rocket interrupted as his ears bent back, he sighed and lowered his head, "Vixen, just please, promise me that you won't try to escape, I'm sure I can try and work something out with the Nova Corp."

"And if you can't?" Rocket was silent, Vixen rubbed his cheek gently, "I'm sorry Rocket, but I can't promise you something I know I'll end up breaking."

He held her hand and nodded slowly, "I understand, I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"I know I'm sorry that I had to be a criminal and had to fuck up everything for us."

They rested their heads against one another's as they waited for the sun to come up.


	17. And from the start I was giving in

The guardians all walked in silence as they walked to the Nova Corp headquarters, Vixen was bound in her handcuffs with Rockets hand on her shoulder pushing her along. Gamora held Groot and gave a saddened look to Peter who returned her expression. Ink stood next to Vixen with his own pair of handcuffs and stayed just as silent as the others, ears bent back as he understood the pain his best friend was feeling. The guardians were met like they were the last time they were at Nova Corp headquarters, with Dey standing there with his hands behind his back with guards surrounding him. But this time Dey was frowning when as he saw Rocket pushing Vixen towards him.

"We weren't able to get any information on her team," Peter said hesitantly, "She was too stubborn."

Dey nodded, "We understand, thank you for getting these two at least we will send you your payment imminently."

Peter nodded as four guards approached them, one guard grabbing Vixen's shoulder.

"Don't touch me," she hissed as she shrugged away the guard's hand.

Groot looked down at Rocket and climbed his way off Gamora and over to Rocket, "I am Groot," he said softly as he took Rocket's finger into his hand. Rocket stared as the guards led Vixen and Ink towards the entrance, Rocket felt a large lump in his throat and churning in his stomach. He felt as if he was going to throw up or pass out as he body began to shake as Dey bid them well and began to walk away.

"D-Dey w-wait," Rocket barked causing Dey to stop, "Can't we work something out, I mean we've done some pretty shitty things in the past but yet we got a second chance."

"Rocket," Gamora spoke softly, trying to calm him down.

"I'm sorry Rocket but you guys saved the galaxy, Vox hasn't done anything to-"

"Just give her a chance," Rocket snapped, "She can do something, just give us more time with her."

"We can't she's a criminal-"

"No, just give her a chance she's can prove herself the way we did!"

Peter bit his lip, "Rocket, calm down buddy."

"No, no, you don't understand, Lylla is different, I-I mean Vixen, Vox, you have to give her a second chance!"

"Rocket-" Gamora held out her hand to comfort him but jumped back when he snapped at her, Rocket growled and bared his teeth as his fur stood up.

Peter stood in front of Gamora, "Rocket calm down!"

Rocket's eyes widened as his body shook, what was going on, why was this affecting his so badly? Rocket fell down onto his knees as his heart pounded against his chest, Drax knelt down next to him before slowly and cautiously helping him stand.

"I'm sorry about that Dey I don't know what's wrong with him," Peter lied.

Dey nodded, "It's alright Peter, I know you've all been through hell, I can get the doctor if you'd like."

Peter shook his head, "No it's fine, thank you Dey."

He nodded before heading back into the Nova Corp headquarters as the guardians headed back to their ship. For the rest of the day Rocket was silent and just stayed in his room, the others would come in to check on him but he always remained the same. He just sat on his bed and stared at either the floor or wall, Groot never left his side and would sit on his lap, stroking his arm. Mantis stood in the doorway and watched Rocket before stepping in and sitting next to him, she shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say.

"W-Who is Lylla?"

Rocket slowly looked up and Mantis before shaking his head, "No one, just someone I used to know."

Mantis frowned, "Oh, I'm sorry Rocket about everything that has happened to you."

Rocket sighed and hung his head, "First Lylla, then Groot and Yondu, and now this."

Mantis looked down at her hands that sat neatly in her lap, her antennas lowered as she processed what he had said. "Rocket-"

"Mantis," Rocket interrupted, "Please, help me sleep."

Mantis' eyes widened she never thought he'd ever ask her to help him sleep, she bit her lip and nodded slowly before hesitantly laying her hand on his head. Rocket fell limp against her causing her hand to fall down to his stomach, Mantis sat there holding Rocket as tears ran down her cheeks as she suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart.


	18. She's such a wreck and I can't forget

**She's such a wreck and I can't forget**

It had been a week since Rocket's incident and he still wasn't acting the same, he just would sit in the corner and work on his gadgets or just work on the ships maintenance so much to the point Kraglin was starting to have nothing to do. Groot refused to leave his side and would start crying whenever he wasn't near Rocket; the other's tried to give Rocket as much space as possible except for Mantis. Peter would often see her in Rockets room petting him while she cried, her antennas glowing as she wept. Sometimes Peter would see Rocket pace back and forth or sit in the corner writing or mumbling something about breaking Vixen out.

Peter would only shake his head; he wouldn't stop Rocket if he tried to break Vox out, mainly because he knew there was point in trying to stop him. But as the weeks went on Rocket slowly started to talk more and slowly went back to his normal self. That is until there was a news report of a massive jail break out; all the inmates were either dead or escaped. The jail break was caused because of a revolt one of the prisoners started; Peter expected the worst when a picture of Vox appeared on the screen. But instead of hearing Rocket swear or break down Rocket instead sat there in utter silence, not showing a single ounce of emotion.

After the news report was over Rocket just stood up and walked to his room, closing the door behind him. There he sat on his bed and sighed before hanging his head in his hands as the dull feeling of heartbreak began to creep back into his chest.

 **That ooo she's so dangerous**


End file.
